Erasure codes such as Reed-Solomon (RS) codes are used in distributed storage systems (DSS) because the RS codes provide the same level of reliability as data replication methods, yet the RS codes provide much lower storage overheads than the data replication methods. Compared to the data replication methods, these RS codes require much higher network bandwidth and disk input/output (I/O) during reconstruction of one failure node.